


i'll give it all into your hands

by auriantlyy



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, One Shot, also i forget when lucas' bday is but in this it's soon, its sweaty in paris, no trace of sadness in this so enjoy the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriantlyy/pseuds/auriantlyy
Summary: eliott leans forward, licks into the corners of lucas mouth, tasting like sugar and cream. lucas' words melt away on his tongue.he hopes eliott swallows them and understands.or,it's (almost) lucas' birthday and eliott thinks he at least deserves a day all to themselves.





	i'll give it all into your hands

**Author's Note:**

> lil one shot that i kept coming back to today.   
> kind of based on the tumblr prompt "you did all this for me?"  
> and the title is based off of foster the people's "i would do anything for you"   
> hope you all enjoy

he's not quite sure which wakes him first.  
there's morning pouring across lucas' face, treacle thick and full of summer warmth.   
but more importantly, more splendidly, there's eliott. eliott pressing words into his skin, lips leaving softs noises in their retreat. tracing nimble fingers across the ravines of lucas' ribs, into the spaces between his knuckles.   
lucas involuntarily lets out an appraising hum, passing his hands over the tepid bedsheets, opening his lungs to the less pleasant stagnant air.   
eliott notices (when does he not), and lifts his weight onto his elbows to hover over lucas' front.

"good morning, birthday boy." there's a kiss on lucas' nose.

he open his eyes, bleary. he's met with grey-blue encased by dark lashes and lucas thinks there's no better way to wake up.

"it's not my birthday yet." he murmurs, voice raspy with sleep.

eliott places another kiss to the tip of his nose, "yeah, but because we're doing stuff with everyone tomorrow, today is gonna be our day."

lucas smiles fondly, blames it on the vulnerable morning light, "just you and me?"

"just you and me."

—

  
currently on their way to— somewhere (eliott refuses to say), lucas would be lying if he said that july was hot.   
_heaven forbid it be simply hot!_ said some stuck up overly-optimistic god as she breathed a heatwave into the heart of paris.   
the streets were sweltering— humidity crawling up the walls and stealing into open windows. lucas felt the collar of his neckline dampen with sweat, darkening the fabric of his shirt, glistening on his skin. he probably looked exhausted and sticky and everything that eliott wouldn't want to lay his hands on, too hot for mingling body heat. but there he was, adoring as always, looking down at lucas with eyes that glint like silver coins, melting in the sun. the roots of his hair are a few hues darker, courtesy of the sweat along his forehead. his tank top rides low, stooping, exposing the hard lines of his sternum to lucas' helpless stare. and his cheeks are tinted rosy, a red stain around his neck, a burn from last week's adventure of napping too long in the midday sunlight.   
but he's smiling, like he does, like eliott usually does, with canines and crescent moons and lucas forgets about the heat because _did he say it was hot?_ funny how the sun thinks it has anything on the blazing exquisite shine of eliott's smile.  
eliott reaches forward, moving the sunglasses lucas' wearing, nestling them into his hair. lucas pouts, squinting against the light, "you fool. it's too bright." there's no real punch behind the name-calling. there never is.

eliott snorts, "is it a crime to want to see my boyfriend's face?" he brushes a thumb over the arc of lucas' eyebrow, smoothing.

"if you couldn't see it before then maybe _you_ should get some glasses."

eliott places a hand over his heart in mock-offence, "i have a whole day planned for us and you think you can treat me like _this_?"

lucas hides behind a small lipped small, "well, i am the birthday boy after all."

—

  
since they left the house at around 13:00 (because eliott knows lucas and his resentment at anything disrupting sleeping in), it's nearing 21:00 and so far, they've tried on ridiculous feathered clothing items in expensive shops, eliott took lucas to a record store to choose some music for his apartment that isn't dubstep (lucas was beyond pleased), they had lunch at a café where they saw a man with a snake coiled around his shoulders (eliott asked to pet it. lucas did no such thing), they strolled around a park cooing at dogs, they went to a theatre to relish in the air conditioning and watch a marvel film, though lucas might have to rewatch it (the squeeze of eliott's fingers through his and the cinema lights mirrored in his eyes were a bit preoccupying), and they ate dinner at a restaurant with burgundy carpets. now, they're sat on a bench, sky dimming into blistered orange and magenta. lucas catches the drip of melting mint chocolate running down his cone, looks to eliott who licks a bold stripe up the side of his own ice cream. the air is still warm, muggy. lucas feels fatigue from the day's heat, sluggish in his movements, but he thinks he wouldn't trade anything for the time he's spent with eliott. sweet charming eliott. love of his life eliott.

"where to now?" lucas asks, "home?"

eliott turns his head, winks, "eager to end the day, are we?"

lucas rolls his eyes, or, his eyes roll on their own really, "you know that's not what i meant."

eliott hums thoughtfully, looking forward again and taking another swipe from his cone.

lucas knows that, for the most part, eliott is just teasing. but something inside him needs to make sure that eliott knows how grateful he is. so he does just that.

"i'm serious though, eliott. today has been amazing. everything i could ask for. seriously."

eliott cracks a smirk, glancing at him under mirth and raised eyebrows, "seriously?"

"seriously."

eliott leans forward, licks into the corners of lucas mouth, tasting like sugar and cream. lucas' words melt away on his tongue.   
he hopes eliott swallows them and understands.

—

  
after a mere disaster filled ascent, eliott's balmy palms covering lucas' eyes as they step, step, step up a winding staircase, they break into the encompassing outdoor heat.  
eliott, head ducked low to grin an excited _open!_ into lucas' ear, un-shields the latter's view. lucas blinks open his eyes against the beam of setting sunlight. he's greeted with the stretching chimneys of paris against a hazy evening sky. they stand on a rooftop, decorated with hanging lights and candles and a lemony blanket laid on the ground. there's a cooler and a cake with blue iced scrawling ( _joyeux anniversaire, mon coeur_ ) sitting pretty on top.   
lucas (begrudgingly) feels his eyes well. his insides bleeding with something hot and swelling and utterly infatuated (but, it's much more than infatuation, isn't it?). he turns, seeing eliott already gleaming down at him.

"do you like it?" he beams, cheekbones high and eager.

"you did all this for me?"

eliott shrugs in that bouncy loose way that's far too endearing, "no, funny enough it was all here when i arrived."

lucas raises his eyebrows, "oh, was it?" his lips curl around the words, smile breaking.

eliott's eyes swim, mouth set playfully, "whoever did it must be crazy in love with you."

lucas' pathetic organ that he calls a heart misses a beat and swoons in its place. glimmering with a terrifying emotion, he takes the couple steps towards eliott, the latter's eyes trained on his movements.

"well then i hope they know i'm crazy in love with them too."

they stand toe to toe. lucas' focus shifts from the constellation of moles on eliott's neck to the shape of his teeth to the jubilant crinkling of his eyes and lucas thinks even in the merciless weather of a summer-bound paris eliott looks other-worldly.

"maybe you should prove it."

lucas tilts his head back, leans into the challenge, leans into eliott, creeps his arms forwards, encircling eliott's sides. he grasps fingers onto the material of his shirt, feels the sturdy dips of his waist.

voice low with promise he murmurs a, "maybe i will."

and then there are hands engulfing the sweat adherent sides of his face and a press of familiar lips on his. he doesn't know who went for the kiss first, maybe they met in the middle, but he does know that everything is scorching and lucas decides to throw a hypothetical middle finger to the sun and bathe in the stifling warmth of it all.

when they pull back, smiles wreaking havoc over each other's lungs, they sit on sultry gravel under a dying sun, swallowing cheap beer and chocolate cake into the malts of dusk.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! it means a whole lot :,)   
> comment what you think


End file.
